


Одиссея Брэда Колберта

by Rika_Spike



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брэд ненавидит прощания и объяснения. Он не привык копаться в себе, не поддается иллюзиям и не таскает за собой лишний багаж. Но приходит время, когда все усложняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одиссея Брэда Колберта

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование.

У Брэда нет проблем с неудобствами. Если бы он хотел мягкую кровать, регулярный сон и горячую еду три раза в день, то не пошел бы в Морскую Пехоту. Он вообще по жизни не прихотлив: Ямаха, крыша над головой с гаражом для байка, пара досок для серфа и океан в шаговой доступности. Четыре пункта, которых ему было достаточно на гражданке и которых было ничтожно мало для Джулии. Она ушла, когда поняла, что никогда не станет номером один в списке Брэда, а он не стал ей говорить, что она никогда не поднималась выше пятого. Он не настолько жесток, чтобы делать их разрыв еще болезненнее для нее.  
У Брэда нет проблем с тем, что на войне все по-другому. Здесь всего один пункт – выжить. Все остальное – лишь средство для достижения главной цели. Морпехи справляются с этим, помогая друг другу. Иногда получается лучше, иногда хуже, но они все вносят свой вклад в общую копилку. Они слеплены из одного теста, несмотря на то, что все очень разные, и по-разному не дают себе сойти с ума. Кто-то, как Брэд, замыкается в себе, строит вокруг себя оболочку, чтобы как можно меньше осколков долетало до души. Кто-то, как Рэй, выплескивает все наружу, наверное, из расчета, что его тараканов окажется больше, и они заполонят собой все вокруг, не давая пробиться чужакам.  
У Брэда нет проблем с Рэем – он просто пропускает мимо ушей большую часть его болтовни. То, что остается – чрезвычайно полезно и способствует выживанию. Тромбли, Хассер, Гарза, Репортер – Брэд не нянька, но это его работа – научить выживать своих и не дать сдохнуть журналисту. Он будет делать то, что должен, даже если для этого надо регулярно выяснять, насколько кто правильно посрал.  
У него вообще нет проблем с войной. Это логично – видеть противника через прицел автомата. Он вдыхает и делает выстрел раньше, чем выдыхает. Воздух наполняет его легкие одновременно с падающим телом врага, а на следующий вдох он уже готов увидеть новую цель. Все так, как и должно быть.  
Это логично, что война гасит идеализм вчерашних выпускников Лиги Плюща. Вот только почему-то Брэду не по себе от того, что взгляд лейтенанта тускнеет с каждым днем.  
Брэд говорит себе, что единственная причина, почему его это беспокоит – забота о выживании. Если взвод видит, как испаряется воинский дух их командира, это никому не идет на пользу. Тот же Энсино Мэн всех просто бесит, но злость – хорошее чувство, оно придает силы, а безнадежность высасывает их до самого дна. Брэд говорит себе, что не может допустить, чтобы война сломала одного из лучших командиров, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться. Учитывая количество идиотов в командном составе данной кампании, это актуально вдвойне.  
\- Я верю вашему руководству, сэр, - твердо заявляет он.  
Фик смотрит на него, внимательно и немного зло, словно ищет подвоха, но Брэд искренен без всякой подоплеки, и взгляд лейтенанта теплеет. Он пытается возражать, говорит, что не всегда бывает прав, потому что не видит картины целиком, но Брэд так же твердо отсекает:  
\- Вы видите достаточно, сэр.  
И пусть усталость и разочарование так и не уходят из взгляда Фика до самого конца кампании, от него больше не веет отчаянием. Брэд считает свою задачу выполненной и не позволяет себе думать, что, возможно, хотел бы сделать для него гораздо больше. Мало ли что приходит в голову от недосыпа, недотраха и осознания, что каждый день может быть последним. На войне все по-другому – чувства острее, фантазии ярче. Можно легко ошибиться, приняв желаемое за действительное, и наломать дров. Брэд не из тех, кто поддается иллюзиям и таскает за собой лишний багаж.  
Но когда он возвращается в Штаты, все как-то усложняется. Брэд удивлен, зол и немного растерян, когда понимает, что проблема тянется следом, никак не желая остаться на войне. Брэд не привык копаться в себе и не любит усложнять свою жизнь, но недосказанность как заноза – сидит где-то в теле и периодически начинает нарывать.  
Брэд не знает, что с этим делать.  
***  
На весельной вечеринке глаза у капитана Фика на мокром месте, но почему-то все делают вид, что ничего не замечают. Любого другого уже обстебали бы с ног до головы, обсудили бы за спиной, а Фику все прощает даже Персон. Брэд не совсем понимает почему, но заводить об этом разговор ему не хочется. У него вообще очень смутные представления о своих желаниях. То он думает, что ему вообще не следовало приходить на эту вечеринку, то вдруг понимает, что, возможно, это последний раз, когда он видит своего бывшего командира, и это настолько неправильное ощущение, что хочется подойти к виновнику торжества и вывалить все, что накопилось. Вся проблема в том, что Брэд не может облечь все накопленное в слова.  
Наверное, это и к лучшему. Капитан Фик не избегает его, но и не выделяет из остальных ни единым жестом, ни единым взглядом. Видимо, Нейту Фику нечего сказать лично ему.  
Брэд перестает следить за каждым его шагом и перестает считать, сколько пьет. Когда он просыпается под утро на полу среди таких же отморозков, Фика уже нет.  
Это, определенно, к лучшему. Когда нет триггера, все забывается и проходит само собой.  
***  
В Англии дерьмовая погода, но отличные пабы. После нескольких шотов виски, запитых пивом, дождь уже не кажется таким мерзопакостным, а повисшая на локте девица не вызывает отвращения. Но Брэд скучает по Ямахе и скорости, палящему солнцу и огромным волнам. Ему не снится Ирак, не слышатся взрывы, и он не просыпается в холодном поту от кошмаров. Ему снится дорога, летящая из-под колес его мотоцикла, или взлетающая под доской изумрудная волна. Он просыпается с тоской по всему этому и с неясным ощущением, что в его снах было что-то еще, по чему он скучает ничуть не меньше. Но он, как обычно, запрещает себе об этом думать, и вроде бы в его жизни все идет неплохо.  
***  
Дорога из Пула в Сан-Диего выводит из себя. В поезде слишком много людей, душно и шумно. За три часа до Лондона Брэд раздражается больше, чем за всю иракскую кампанию. Самолет из Хитроу вылетает с задержкой, и Брэд опаздывает на первый стыковочный рейс, поэтому в Вашингтоне он тоже застревает на несколько часов.  
В какой момент он решает, что это и есть конечная цель его путешествия, Брэд не знает. Только мысль о том, что Фик где-то близко, вдруг приходит в его голову и располагается там с назойливостью оккупанта. И сразу становится неважным, что он думал об этом отпуске последнюю пару месяцев, что хотел добраться до Ямахи и покорить волну. Все это отходит на задний план, а желание увидеть своего бывшего командира становится миссией, которую Брэд привычно раскладывает на задачи, ведущие к цели.  
Найти его адрес - дело пяти минут. Ганни даже не удивляется его неурочному звонку и проглатывает наспех придуманное нелепое объяснение. Такси останавливается перед нужным домом. Брэд расплачивается с водителем, выходит из машины и замирает, не обращая внимания на ветер и начинающийся дождь.  
Какого хрена он здесь делает? Он даже не знает, что скажет, когда позвонит в домофон. Чем объяснит своему бывшему командиру свой неожиданный визит? Еще не поздно повернуться и уйти. Он успеет на рейс до Сан-Диего, а Натаниэль Фик никогда не узнает, что Брэд Колберт пытался совершить эмоциональное сэппуку на его пороге.  
Из подъезда выходит старушка, пытаясь одновременно справиться с дверью и зонтом. Брэд действует инстинктивно, придерживая дверь. Старушка благодарит его и идет своей дорогой, а он проскальзывает внутрь. Он поднимается по лестнице, находит нужную квартиру и нажимает на звонок. Все на одном дыхании, чтобы не дать себе времени отступить.  
Когда дверь распахивается, первое, что он видит - изумленные донельзя зеленые глаза.  
***  
Фик собирался на свидание. Это ясно как дважды два. На нем - темный пиджак, до хруста накрахмаленная белая рубашка без галстука, и джинсы. Элегантно, но неофициально.  
\- Я не вовремя. Я должен был сообщить о своем приезде, - хмуро извиняется Брэд.  
\- Это не важно, - говорит его бывший командир, затаскивая его за рукав в квартиру, одновременно начиная доставать из кармана мобильник.  
\- Мне нужно уйти, - произносит Брэд, но почему-то не подтверждает свои слова делом.  
Он позволяет затащить себя в комнату и подчиняется, когда Фик легко толкает его в кресло. Брэду неловко слушать, как тот извиняется по телефону, отменяя встречу, но ладонь, лежащая у него на плече, отвлекает от мысли, что надо собраться с силами, встать и уйти. Брэд вдруг ощущает, что промок, и поводит плечами, чтобы остановить дрожь.  
\- Тебе нужно принять душ, Брэд, и согреться, - говорит Фик, на секунду отрываясь от телефона. – Я найду тебе футболку и штаны.  
Брэд представляет себе, что Фик точно также печется о любом другом ушлепке, завалившемся к нему домой, только потому что когда-то был его командиром, и ему становится тошно. От безоговорочной заботы Фика во имя долга, от себя – за то, что позволил себе вообразить, что у того такая же каша в голове, как и у него самого. Что его бывший капитан тоже считает, что между ними было что-то большее.  
\- Я лучше пойду, - говорит Брэд и наклоняется за мешком.  
Когда он выпрямляется, Фик совсем рядом. Пригвождает его руками к подлокотникам и наклоняется к его лицу.  
\- В душ. Это был приказ, сержант.  
Брэд сглатывает и невольно переводит взгляд на его губы; смотрит, как они раскрываются от изумления, и поднимает взгляд. Фик только что не ловит ртом воздух.  
Брэд приподнимается, и тот отшатывается.  
Брэд даже не думал, что ему может быть так больно, и так до безразличия хреново, что он молча подчиняется.  
***  
Когда Брэд выходит из ванной, в свободных, но немного коротковатых для него спортивных штанах и футболке, чуть прикрывающей пупок, Фик стоит у окна, о чем-то размышляя. Он уже скинул пиджак и расстегивает манжеты на рубашке, закатывая рукава, один за другим. Брэд стоит как вкопанный, сделав едва ли пару шагов, и смотрит, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. Опять одни и те же вопросы. Зачем он приехал? Зачем остался? Что он хотел получить от своего бывшего капитана, которого никогда даже не пробовал назвать вслух по имени, и не уверен, что его язык справится с этой задачей?  
Фик оборачивается и тоже только смотрит, а Брэду еще хуже, потому что он не может понять, о чем тот думает.  
Молчание затягивается, и Брэд нарушает его первым, просто потому что иначе они так и будут смотреть друг на друга и молчать, а это уже верх идиотизма.  
\- Мне жаль, что я сорвал твое свидание.  
Фик моргает, словно смахивает с себя оцепенение, усмехается и даже беспечно машет рукой:  
\- К черту, у нас с Мэг как-то все равно ничего не получалось.  
Брэд не знает, что сказать. Вообще-то ему по барабану подробности личной жизни бывшего командира, скорее всего потому, что он не хочет знать, какое место занимает в его жизни кто-то другой. Это глупо. Он никогда не думал, что тот будет ждать его возвращения из похода. Натаниэль Фик не Пенелопа, он не Одиссей, и между ними ничего нет.  
Фик идет к нему.  
\- Я заказал пиццу, с халапеньо, как ты любишь.  
Брэд хочет спросить, откуда Фик это знает, но тот продолжает говорить на ходу:  
\- Я слышал, что ты любишь сыр с халапеньо. Я подумал, что пицца тебе тоже понравится…  
Он говорит и говорит, почти тараторит, Брэд не вслушивается в слова – Фик так близко, что уже и шаги не нужны. Он не смотрит на Брэда, старательно опуская глаза, но он сам подошел так близко, что вторгся в личностное пространство Брэда, и на его щеках – румянец, говорящий о том, что он знает, что делает. У Брэда мысли путаются в голове.  
Он медленно протягивает руку и поднимает его лицо за подбородок. Они так близко, что Брэд чувствует его дыхание на своих губах, но на этот раз Фик не отшатывается, только не сразу поднимает взгляд, напротив, сначала вроде как зажмуривается, а потом открывает глаза и уже даже не моргает. Кажется, все предельно ясно, но ошибиться сейчас почему-то страшнее, чем ненароком подстрелить гражданского на войне.  
Фик приоткрывает рот, словно хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого облизывает нижнюю губу, и Брэд больше не в состоянии гадать, что происходит между ними, и взвешивать за и против.  
Его губы мягкие и теплые, податливые и неторопливые. Он целует Брэда так, словно тоже запоминает и смакует каждую секунду их поцелуя. Первого, но не последнего, обещает себе Брэд.  
\- Я думал, ты испугался, - не может не подколоть Брэд, когда тот отпускает его губы и переводит дух.  
\- Это от неожиданности, - оправдывается его бывший командир. Его руки сильнее сжимаются вокруг талии Брэда, как будто он боится, что теперь очередь Колберта испугаться и попытаться сбежать. – Ты хотел сделать то, о чем я всегда запрещал себе даже думать. Я решил, что схожу с ума.  
\- Ты не сумасшедший, Нейт.  
Имя скатывается с его языка, легко и неожиданно приятно, щекочет нёбо и вызывает мгновенное привыкание. Нейт Фик вообще как сильнодействующий наркотик – едва попробовав, хочется увеличить дозу и вкатить еще.  
\- Нейт, - с удовольствием повторяет он, подхватывая в ладонь его затылок.  
Глаза у Нейта темные, как бутылочное стекло, через которое бликами сияет солнце. Брэд чуть наклоняет голову и снова накрывает его губы своими губами, скользит языком в его рот – требовательно и далеко не так нежно, как в первый раз, но Нейт дает лишь секундную фору, а потом включается в поцелуй с не меньшим рвением. Тело Брэда с такой готовностью отзывается на эту простую ласку, что это кажется невозможным - он давно так не возбуждался от поцелуя. Но Нейт здесь, в его руках, а у него стоит, как после длительного воздержания, так что все происходящее – реальнее некуда. Остается только набрать побольше воздуха в легкие и ринуться в эту бездну с головой.  
Кто из них первым заходит дальше, Брэд не помнит. Только рубашка на Нейте уже расстегнута сверху донизу, его руки – у Брэда под футболкой, легко поглаживают по его спине, и они продолжают раздевать друг друга, пытаясь не прекращать целоваться. Нейт тянет его футболку вверх, Брэд стаскивает рубашку с его плеч, и они касаются друг друга кожей.  
\- Нейт…  
Брэд не уверен, о чем он просит, да и где-то на периферии сознания возмущается самой мыслью, что он может о чем-то просить, но Нейт запускает руки под резинку его штанов, под боксеры, прижимает к себе за голую задницу, давая ощутить очень убедительный стояк, и Брэду уже все равно – просит он о чем-то Нейта или так странно, с приглушенным стоном, на чем-то настаивает. Они явно перешагнули некую черту, до которой можно было думать, что все закончится совместной дрочкой, но Брэд больше и не считает, что этого было бы достаточно.  
Где-то между тем, как он заваливает Нейта на постель, стаскивая с него джинсы, и тем, как берет в рот его член, Брэд забывает о том, что есть такое слово. Достаточно – это вообще не о Нейте, не о том, что Брэд хочет с ним сделать, даже если несколько минут назад он был к чему-то не готов или о чем-то не думал вовсе.  
***  
Нейт кончает, выкручивая в кулаках простыню, выгибаясь и кусая губы, дышит часто и тяжело. Брэд смотрит на бликующую дорожку, проходящую по влажной коже с живота до ключичной впадины, на дергающийся кадык и задранный подбородок, вытирает руку о простыню и наклоняется. Кожа Нейта гладкая и соленая под его языком, твердые мышцы подрагивают от его прикосновений. Брэд не может отказать себе в удовольствии, повторяя путь своих пальцев языком, прижимаясь к Нейту и, наконец, почти накрывая его своим телом.  
Нейт обнимает его за шею, притягивает к себе. Его губы кажутся сладкими после соленого привкуса кожи, и Брэд чуть не кончает, едва распробовав этот микс. Нейт тут же замирает – лбом к его лбу, губами к губам, - давая Брэду переждать дрожь, а потом толкает его на спину и ныряет вниз. Это не лучший минет в жизни Брэда только потому, что он уже не в лучшей форме. Он даже не успевает в полной мере насладиться одной из своих давних эротических фантазий – рот Нейта вокруг его члена. Зато успевает осознать, что из них двоих громче именно он. Конечно, он не голосит на весь дом, призывая в свидетели соседей и случайных прохожих, но он не может сдержаться и совсем не стонать.  
Он даже не успевает предупредить Нейта вовремя, и часть спермы попадает тому в рот. Нейт вздрагивает, но даже не морщится. Брэд впечатлен.  
Он садится на постели, тянет Нейта к себе и целует до одури. Он вообще не намерен останавливаться, пока у него снова не встанет, сколько бы времени это не заняло, но их идиллию нарушает звонок в дверь.  
\- Пицца, - бормочет Нейт, с трудом отрываясь от Брэда, - черт бы ее побрал, - и скатывается с постели.  
Он подхватывает с пола свои джинсы, чертыхается еще раз, поднимает одолженные Брэду штаны и натягивает их на голое тело. Когда его задница исчезает в штанах, Брэд разочарованно вздыхает. Нейт, оглядываясь, нахмуривается, но его глаза смеются.  
***  
Они съедают пиццу в несколько присестов. Голод, который снедает их обоих, сильнее потребности в еде. Поздно ночью, когда Нейт в очередной раз отрубается от изнеможения и сопит ему в шею, когда Брэд и сам с трудом балансирует на грани яви и сна, его посещает странная мысль, что у них с Нейтом мог бы получиться не только отличный секс, но и нечто гораздо более серьезное. Даже засыпая, Брэд не позволяет себе назвать это отношениями.  
Глупая мысль. Между ними Атлантический океан или вся Америка; Морская пехота и гарвардская элита. Они принадлежат к разным социальным кругам. До хрена всего, что их разделяет, и всего ничего, что связывает. Так что не стоит даже думать об этом.  
***  
Брэд ненавидит прощаться почти так же, как ненавидит объясняться. Но сначала они чуть ли не полчаса обжимаются в прихожей, потому что от Нейта просто невозможно оторваться. Даже после двух недель, которые они провели, почти не вылезая из постели. А потом Брэд не может уйти, сказав дежурное «пока», словно покидает проститутку, которой оставил на тумбочке деньги за труды. Нейт достоин большего.  
\- Я не могу ничего тебе обещать, - говорит Брэд, надеясь, что в его голосе не звучит отчаяние.  
\- А я и не прошу, - откликается Нейт, тихо, но твердо. Правда, в отличие от Брэда, он не пытается спрятать безнадежность. – Я все понимаю.  
Возможно, в конце концов, именно эта искренность и состояние полной неопределенности все и решают. Брэду надоедает, что каждый раз, когда он звонит Нейту, он чувствует облегчение, что тот все еще с ним, все еще не нашел себе кого-то более подходящего. Брэд устает бояться, что Нейт, вместо «приезжай», скажет, что встречается с кем-то другим.  
Полтора года - не маленький срок для регулярных встреч без обещаний. Раз Нейт до сих пор не послал его на хрен, значит, у него все-таки больше шансов услышать положительный ответ. Но у Брэда все равно ком стоит в горле, когда он говорит, что его контракт в Англии закончен, и он хочет вернуться домой, вернуться к Нейту.  
Нейт долго молчит в трубку, но Брэд слышит его дыхание, значит, он еще на линии, и ждет. Он надеется, что Нейт не слышит, как колотится его сердце. А потом Нейт отвечает, и Брэду плевать, если все население Англии видит улыбку от уха до уха на его лице, а в Америке слышат его вздох облегчения.  
***  
У Брэда нет проблем с неудобствами. Если бы он боялся трудностей, то не пошел бы в Морскую Пехоту. Он обожает свою работу и уверен, что его жизнь прекрасна: Ямаха стоит в гараже под домом Нейта, ждет его возвращения и позволяет ему любые вольности на скоростном шоссе; доски для серфинга хранятся в доме его родителей в Сан-Диего. Когда они с Нейтом находят время, то отправляются в Калифорнию, и Брэд отрывается на доске в океане. А на берегу его ждет Нейт. Не важно - на пляже или в Бостоне, или где-нибудь еще, куда занесет их судьба. Брэду все равно, куда возвращаться.  
Его дом там, где Нейт.


End file.
